


Renouveau, pas si nouveau que ça

by Sakuraokasan



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraokasan/pseuds/Sakuraokasan
Summary: Cette fic se déroule six semaines après l'événement avec Homurabi et la disparition de Shirogane.





	1. Chapter 1

Six semaines après l'évènement avec Homurabi et la disparition de Shirogane, Akira avait repris un semblant de vie, entre ses cours et ses séchages de cours sur le toit de l'école, sa chasse aux Kokuchi, son évolution en tant que roi lumineux. On aurait pu croire qu'il trouverait sa vie parfaite.

Mais, le connaissant ses deux amis le voyaient, il avait perdu sa joie de vivre, il ne faisait ça que par habitude, lui trouvaient qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver quoi… Tous les jours, il se levait, se rendait sur le toit de son lycée, passait son temps à penser, réfléchir à la chose qu'il lui manquait, puis chassait par automatisme, puis rentrait et se couchait. Il ne faisait plus que ça, sa vie était devenue sans joie.

Un jour qu'il était sorti, ses pas le menèrent sur la berge. Il regardait au loin quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il s'approcha et vit quelque chose flottait là, dans l'eau. Il sauta le mur et s'approcha davantage. C'était une personne. Elle flottait… Il s'avança de l'eau, attira à lui ladite personne et ressortit. Il déposa la personne sur le dos quand il vit qui c'était, il prit peur, trop choqué pour réagir…

La personne qu'il avait devant lui, était celle qui avait disparue six semaines auparavant. Remis de son choc, il agrippa les vêtements abimés de l'homme et le secoua. Il ne répondait pas… Il plaça deux de ses doigts sur le cou et attendit. Il ne sentait rien… Il plaça sa tête vers celle de la personne, et toujours rien… Aucun souffle… Il appela la personne :

-Shirogane ! Shirogane ! Hey, réponds-moi, Shirogane !

Rien à faire… Toujours rien… Akira se mit alors à lui faire des massages cardiaques, lui insuffla de l'air. Au bout d'une minute, l'argenté recracha une gerbe d'eau, et ouvrit les yeux. Quoiqu'un peu flou, Shiro reconnut Akira.

-Akira-Kun, dit-il en soulevant son bras pour toucher le visage de son ami, oui pour lui Aki en était un mais il retomba.

-Shirogane, c'est bien toi ?! Où avais-tu disparu depuis tout ce temps ?

-Aki..., Shiro ne finit même sa phrase et s'évanouit.

-Ah non, ne me dis pas que je vais devoir te trainer jusqu'à chez moi ! Pff t'as de la chance que je n'habite pas loin…

Aki souleva son ami dans ses bras, bien facilement d'ailleurs, se dit-il, et se rendit chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied et monta à l'étage. Il déposa son fardeau sur le lit et le déshabilla. Il vit qu'il était blessé, mais la chose la plus bizarre, c'est que son sang n'était plus bleu… mais rouge.


	2. Chapter 2

Akira, troublé devant ce liquide rouge, resta figé. Un gémissement le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il se leva, courut dans la salle de bains, ouvrit la pharmacie, y prit le nécessaire pour soigner Shiro, ainsi qu'une petite bassine. Il y versa de l'eau avec un peu de produit désinfectant. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa chambre et vit le blanc se tordre de douleur et gémir. Il se dépêcha et déposa lesdites affaires sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de commencer les soins.

Il prit un gant de toilette, le trempa dans l'eau tiède et le passa sur les blessures de son ami. _Nom d'un chien !_ pensa Akira. _Comment tu as fait pour te retrouver dans un état pareil._ Le plus grand avait des blessures courant son torse, plus ou moins grandes et larges, ainsi que sur les bras et les jambes. Mais, étrangement, son visage semblait avoir été épargné, malgré quelques égratignures.

Il prit quelques compresses imbibées de désinfectant, puis les déposa sur les blessures sur le torse, essayant d'en mettre également dans le dos du patient, sur les jambes et les bras. Ensuite, il entoura son ami de bandes. Il n'eut pas vraiment de difficulté à le soulever, il était très léger. _Bizarre_ , songea le jeune homme. _La dernière fois que je l'ai soulevé, il n'y a que quelques mois, il pesait bien son poids le bougre, mais là, on dirait une poupée de chiffon._

Akira installa un futon par terre. Il devait changer les draps qui étaient imbibés de sang _rouge_. Il se posait toujours des questions sur ce phénomène. Le jeune homme déposa le blanc sur le futon. Il découvrit ainsi qu'il était également très blême. Il changea les draps du lit puis réinstalla Shiro dessus. Il était maintenant vingt heures et le brun n'avait pas vu le temps passé.

Il regarda Shirogane et se dit qu'il n'allait plus s'ennuyer avec celui-ci sur les bras. Il remonta la couette sur Shiro et descendit manger un morceau car il mourait de faim. Après cela, il débarrassa et remonta dans la chambre. Aki vit que Shirogane avait bougé. Il transpirait aussi beaucoup et avait le souffle court et irrégulier.

Il accourut à ses côtés, posa sa main sur son front et sentit qu'il était brûlant. Il prit le thermomètre frontal, le plaçant sur Shiro, l'alluma puis se rendit à la salle de bains, prendre des cachets de paracétamol pour faire baisser sa fièvre, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau. En entrant de nouveau dans la pièce, il entendit le bruit du thermomètre, le regarda et écarquilla les yeux.

-Merde ! S'écria-t-il. 40,5°.

Il versa le contenu d'un sachet d'un gramme dans le verre d'eau, tourna un peu celui-ci dans sa main, pour mélanger un peu avant de relever la tête du blanc et de faire couler le liquide dans sa gorge, prenant bien soin à ce qu'il ne s'étouffe pas. Il massa ensuite la pomme d'Adam du jeune homme, afin de le faire avaler.

Il reposa la tête de Shirogane sur l'oreiller et replaça l'épaisse chevelure blanche satinée. Ce faisant, il remarqua que, comme un abruti, il avait oublié de sécher cette masse de cheveux, qui était ainsi, toujours trempée.

-Non mais, quel con, se marmonna-t-il à lui-même, levant les yeux au plafond.

Il alla chercher une serviette et s'appliqua à la tâche de séchage. Il passa la nuit à vérifier la température de son « ami » et finit par s'endormir, la tête sur le lit, le corps sur le futon.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla, courbaturé et vérifia la température de Shirogane. Il fut soulagé en sentant qu'elle avait baissé. Il descendit à la cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuner, mais, en ouvrant les placards et le frigo, il se rendit compte qu'il fallait faire les courses, ceux-ci étant vides.

-Tout est vide, soupira Akira. Et dire qu'elle m'a assuré avoir fait les courses…

Aki remonta dans la chambre. Son patient était paisible.

-Bon, se dit-il à voix haute. Il ne devrait pas se réveiller pour l'instant, j'ai donc le temps d'aller à la supérette.

Le jeune homme redescendit, prit sa veste, mit ses chaussures, attrapa son portefeuille et partit en direction de ladite supérette. Il fit quelques courses, paya et rentra chez lui. Une fois arrivé devant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son voisin, dans son jardin. En approchant un peu plus, il vit Shirogane étalé par terre. Il lâcha ses paquets et accourut vers lui.

-Nikaido-kun, connaissez-vous cette personne ? Demanda le voisin en question.

-Oui, c'est un ami. Que s'est-il passé ? Rétorqua Akira, en retournant Shiro.

-Je suis sorti prendre le journal et j'ai entendu un grand bruit, puis, ce jeune homme est sorti de chez vous et s'est écroulé. Ça va aller ?

-Je pense. Il va rentrer avec moi et j'appellerai le médecin. Merci Appelskin-san. Shiro, hey ho, lève-toi, je vais t'aider, viens.

Shirogane, la tête en sang, à moitié dans les vapes, se releva. Akira l'emmena dans le salon, monta chercher la trousse à pharmacie et redescendit, entamant la conversation.

-Shiro, qu'as-tu fait pour être dans un état pareil ?

-Euh… Aïe, dit-il en plaçant l'une de ses mains sur sa tête. Je suis tombé dans les escaliers…

-Tu aurais dû rester coucher. Regarde dans quel état tu es !

Le plus jeune plaça le thermomètre sur le front du blanc, évitant la plaie qu'il venait de se faire. Il lut 40° et soupira.

-Ta température est remontée et tes blessures se sont remises à saigner…

-Désolé, mais tu étais parti, j'ai paniqué, répondit Shiro, avant de se mettre à tousser de plus en plus fort, tellement qu'il se retrouva avec du sang sur la main.

-Putain de merde ! Tu saignes… Quelque chose ne va pas. Essaie de respirer calmement, je vais téléphoner au barman, lui, il saura quoi faire.

-Aki, dit Shirogane, le souffla hacher, j'ai mal…

-J'appelle le barman, il viendra te soigner, répondit son ami, le téléphone en main, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il attendit deux tonalités avant d'entendre que le barman décrocher.

-Allô, barman ? C'est Akira.

- _Nikaido-kun, qu'y a-t-il ?_

-J'ai un problème… un gros… Je ne peux pas en parler au téléphone, mais, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous.

- _Calme-toi, Nikaido-kun, j'arrive._

-Merci, je vous attends.

Akira se retourna vers Shiro et le vit, le souffle toujours autant hacher, tremblant, du sang coulant de son menton. Il prit une compresse et essuya son ami, tout en plaçant un plaid sur celui-ci.

-Où étais-tu passé depuis tout ce temps ? Quand je t'ai vu disparaitre, j'ai cru que tu étais mort…

-Je ne sais pas… Humf, je… je ne me rappelle pas…, dit Shiro, le souffle de plus en plus court.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le barman va arriver et tu iras mieux.

-Aki… j'ai mal…

-Où as-tu mal ?

-Partout, répondit Shirogane, avant d'être repris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux.

-Barman, dépêche-toi, marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

Le plus jeune se leva et fit les cent pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas… _Il tousse comme un taré, la fièvre augmente, Barman, s'il vous plait, dépêchez-vous !_ pensa le brun. Cela faisait à présent dix minutes qu'il attendait et Shiro allait de mal en pis. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua que le blanc avait fermé les yeux. Il s'approcha et entendit le son de sa respiration, elle avait ralentie, mais était toujours hachée. _Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas…_

Aki entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée et il se leva, faisant entrer la personne à l'origine du son.

-Que se passe-t-il, Nikaido-kun ? Tu m'as semblé et me semble toujours angoissé et stressé. Quelque chose t'est arrivée ?

-Je l'ai retrouvé, mais dans quel état ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, mais, il va de plus en plus mal, dit le brunet, tout en amenant le plus vieux dans le salon.

-Parle moins vite, je n'ai pas très bien compris de qui tu parles…

-De Shirogane ! Je l'ai retrouvé à moitié noyé. Il est là, sur le sofa. Je vous ai fait venir parce qu'il va de plus en plus mal, il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose.

-Shirogane, dis-tu ? Demanda le barman, s'approchant du sofa, Akira le plaçant bien en face du blanc.

-Shiro, regarde, il est là.

-Hey…, sourit le blanc, le regard vitreux et le souffle court.

-Shirogane, te revoilà, s'exclama le barman, en usant de ses soins sur les blandin. Où étais-tu passé ?

-Aucune… idée…, répondit Shiro, toussant, laissant échapper un filet de sang, qui coula sur sa gorge.

-Dis-moi, Akira, serait-il possible que notre ami soit malade ?

-Eh bien, oui, je crois, pourquoi ?

-Mes dons ne fonctionnent que pour des blessures dites surnaturelles.

-Merde ! Mais n'est-il pas supposé être surnaturel ?

-Toi qui le vois, a-t-il quelque chose de changer ? Rétorqua le barman.

-De changer ? Oui, quelque chose m'a surpris, en le soignant… Son sang est rouge.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, je ne peux rien faire… Shirogane, où as-tu mal ?

-Partout…

-Je n'ai pas d'autre solution, il faut appeler un médecin ou les pompiers, si cela est vraiment grave.

-Il a une forte fièvre et tousse du sang…, répliqua le plus jeune.

-Appelle les pompiers, je me chargerai du reste.

Akira acquiesça et appela les secours, qui ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver, la caserne se situant non loin. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et demandèrent la situation.

-Mon ami Shirogane a refait surface hier dans un état inquiétant. Je l'ai confié à Nikaido-kun ici présent, étant son voyant. Il m'a téléphoné il y a une demi-heure, affolé, l'état de Shirogane s'étant dégradé, expliqua le barman.

-Votre ami disparait-il souvent ? Demanda un des pompiers, son collègue étant près du blandin.

-Eh bien… C'est un homme d'affaire qui voyage beaucoup, alors nous ne nous inquiétons pas quand il disparait de temps en temps.

-D'accord. Il me faudrait son nom, prénom, âge et le nom de la personne responsable.

-Il s'appelle White Shirogane, il a vingt-quatre ans. La personne responsable, c'est moi-même, il n'a pas de famille. Pour ce qui est de remplir des papiers ou autres, le jeune Nikaido-kun s'en charge pour moi.

De son côté, le deuxième pompier auscultait Shiro, pendant qu'un troisième posait des questions à Akira.

-Pouvez-vous me raconter les faits, jeune homme ?

Akira, ayant entendu la version du barman, s'en tint à cette version.

-Nous avons retrouvé Shirogane près de la berge dans un sale état. Barman me l'a confié, je l'ai soigné comme j'ai pu et ce matin, il allait un peu mieux, la fièvre avait baissé, alors je suis allé à la supérette. Mais, quand je suis revenu, mon voisin était dehors, Shirogane aussi. Appelskin-san m'a dit avoir entendu un grand bruit, vu Shirogane sortir de la maison et s'écrouler par terre. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé et il m'a dit s'être levé pour me chercher et être tombé dans les escaliers avant de sortir.

-D'accord… vous a-t-il dit comment il était arrivé sur la berge ?

-Il n'en a aucun souvenir…

-Mais, commença le deuxième pompier, inquiet, il faut hospitaliser ce jeune homme d'urgence ! Il semble souffrir d'une pneumonie et il a un léger traumatisme crânien et diverses plaies. Je soupçonne une septicémie. Il a du mal à respirer… Sûrement une de ses côtes. Je ne peux rien dire d'autre, sans radiographie…

-Okay, Steeve, Luka, je vais chercher le brancard.

-Bien Mr… ?

-Barman, répondit celui-ci.

-Il me faut votre nom d'usage ?

-Nicolas Black.

-Bien, Mr Black, nous allons hospitaliser votre ami Mr White. Il va falloir que vous nous suiviez, ainsi que le jeune Nikaido-kun.

-D'accord, Akira, on va suivre ces messieurs.

Aki acquiesça. Steeve reparut avec le brancard, plaça Shiro qui gémit dessus, Akira lui prenant la main, ce qui le calma. Les pompiers furent attendris par cette scène.

**A** **suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

Le barman et Akira suivirent les pompiers jusqu'à l'hôpital. Une fois là-bas, les pompiers laissèrent les urgentistes faire leur travail. Shirogane fut emmené sous l'œil inquiet d'Akira. La secrétaire leur demanda de remplir les papiers d'admission. Le barman lui indiqua ce qu'il fallait qu'il mette dans les cases, puis, ils attendirent des nouvelles de leur ami. Quatre heures plus tard, ils furent demandés au fond du couloir des urgences. Ils franchirent la porte sécurisée et, arrivés à plusieurs box où était un tas de monde, travaillant, une jeune doctoresse arriva vers eux.

-Êtes-vous M Black, le tuteur de M White ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit le barman.

-Suivez-moi, que je vous explique ce qu'a votre ami.

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent la jeune femme et entrèrent dans le box où se trouvait Shirogane, endormi, un masque à oxygène sur le visage, des perfusions dans les deux bras. La jeune femme présenta une chaise au plus vieux et Akira aida « Nicolas » à s'asseoir et présenta les faits.

-Puis-je parler devant ce jeune homme ? Demanda le médecin.

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est à lui que j'ai confié Shirogane, répondit le barman.

-Bien messieurs, ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile… M White a subi plusieurs traumatismes. Les plus sérieux, sont des coups assez violents pour avoir laissé des traces sur ses organes. Plusieurs côtes ont été blessées, plusieurs fois. Certaines blessures internes se sont mal remises. De plus, il a été relevé, en plus de cela, que M White a été… abusé sexuellement, à plusieurs reprises, avec violence et c'est sans doute pourquoi il ne se rappelle de rien. Pour ce qui est des blessures récentes, M White a plusieurs hématomes de moyennes intensités, qui pourraient faire revenir quelques souvenirs enfouis. Plus une grave septicémie et pour parachever le tout, un de ses côtes fragilisées par la maltraitance s'est fichée dans le poumon droit, ce qui a résulté une faible hémorragie. Nous allons donc, mes collègues et moi-même, opérer M White pour soigner son poumon blessé et de ce fait, soigner la côte cassée. Après l'opération, nous transférerons M White dans une chambre à l'étage de pneumologie.

Akira était passé d'ébahi à horrifié, à furieux. Il avait laissé partir Shirogane pour qu'il vive, pas pour qu'il se fasse agresser.

-Pourrais-je rester près de lui, s'il vous plait ? Demanda-t-il.

-Monsieur… ?

-Nikaido Akira.

-Après l'opération, bien sûr, mais ensuite, vous devrez vous plier aux horaires de visite.

-D'accord Docteur… répondit Akira.

-Suits, Docteur Suits.

-Merci pour tous ces renseignements.

-Je ne fais que mon travail, M Black. Par la suite, je vous donnerai quelques compléments d'information. Nous allons transférer votre ami chambre 307, vous devriez attendre là-bas, ou, au moins, vous reposer.

Le barman et Akira sortirent des urgences. Une fois dehors, le barman demanda à Akira de se reposer. Laissant place à sa colère et sa haine, le jeune homme explosa.

-Comment voulez-vous que je me calme après tout ce que je viens d'entendre ?! Je ne l'ai pas sauvé de la mort pour qu'il endure toutes ces souffrances !

-Je te comprends, Akira-kun, mais, dans cet état, tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité…

-Et vous ?! Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme ?! Il… Il…

Le barman le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme laissa couler ses larmes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis tout aussi en colère, même furieux. Mais, je prends sur moi, pour ne pas exploser… Conduis-moi à la cafétéria, s'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'un de leurs affreux cafés…

Tous deux se rendirent à la cafétéria où ils prirent un café bien serré, pour essayer de faire passer les nouvelles, ou du moins, reprendre un semblant de calme. Une fois dans la chambre 307, Akira s'installa au côté de Shirogane, lui prenant la main. Le barman, lui, était assis dans le siège à côté de la fenêtre. Quelque temps plus tard, le médecin entra et se présenta devant eux, demandant de le suivre dans le couloir, pour leur donner les compléments d'informations promis.

-Messieurs, l'opération de M White s'est bien passée, ce qui m'inquiète le plus, à présent, c'est la pneumonie. Nous allons tacher de le soigner, mais, je ne garantis pas que ça fonctionnera. Si par chance, M White s'en sort, il est impératif que vous ne l'informiez pas sur les sévices qu'il a subis. Si les souvenirs remontent à la surface trop rapidement, ça risquerait de le traumatiser pour le reste de sa vie. Il est même arrivé que certaines personnes en deviennent folles…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, avant de reprendre.

-Si les souvenirs remontent petit à petit, ce qui peut arriver, soutenez-le, montrez-lui que vous l'aimer, ne le laissez surtout pas seul. Il arrive que certaines personnes aient des envies de suicide. Plus longtemps les souvenirs resteront enfouis, mieux ça sera pour M White. Autrement, je n'ai pas d'autres recommandations pour le moment…

-Merci, Docteur Suits, nous vous remercions du fond du cœur.

-Au revoir, messieurs.

Akira repartit au côté de Shirogane, toujours dans la même position et finit par s'endormir, la tête sur le lit. Le barman, pour sa part, était plongé dans ses pensées. Il ressassait les évènements passés. La nuit passa, puis, aux alentours de six heures du matin, un bruit tira le barman du sommeil : une quinte de toux. Il se leva et se rendit au pied du lit.

-Shirogane, tu es réveillé ? Demanda-t-il.

-… Barman ? Toussa-t-il.

-Oui, c'est moi, est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

-Oui suis-je ? Akira, où est-il ?

-Tu es à l'hôpital, mon ami. Te rappelles-tu ta chute dans l'escalier ?

-Oui… toussa Shirogane de nouveau, réveillant Akira.

-Shiro, tu es réveillé !

-Oui, Aki.

-Ça va ? Tu n'as pas mal ? Tu te sens bien ?

-J'ai un peu mal à la tête… mais, toussa-t-il encore, ça va.

-As-tu soif ?

-Oui, s'il te plait, j'ai la gorge sèche.

Akira servit de l'eau à Shiro, qui se désaltéra.

-Merci, Aki… Comment ça se fait que je sois ici ? Je suis une Ombre…

-Shiro, tu ne te rappelle pas ? Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais, tu es humain. Tu as le sang rouge.

-Humain ? Dit-il en regardant ses mains. Humain…

-Shiro, ça va ? Tu es bizarre…

-Je suis comme toi, alors ?

-Oui, comme moi, Aya et les autres.

-Shirogane !

Le jeune patient regarda le barman avec un visage pensif.

-Tu es sûr que ça va, mon ami ?

-Oui, avec tout ce qui vient de m'arriver, toussa-t-il encore, et le fait que j'ai oublié une partie de ma vie… je pense… que le fait que… que je sois… dorénavant comme… comme vous me ravit… A… Aki… Je… n'arrive plus… à…

Shirogane mit une main sur sa gorge. L'air n'entrait plus. Ni une, ni deux, il appuya sur le bouton d'urgence et quelques secondes plus tard, des infirmiers arrivèrent dans la chambre.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Mon ami n'arrive plus à respirer !

Le deuxième infirmier ressortit de la chambre et revint avec une machine. Il s'approcha de Shirogane, lui installa un tuyau accroché aux narines et appuya sur l'un des boutons pour libérer de l'air. Une fois en place, l'appareil soulagea Shiro.

-Voilà, M White, cet appareil vous aidera à respirer correctement.

-Mer… Merci.

-Nous sommes là pour ça, monsieur.

Les deux infirmiers repartirent.

-Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Toujours aussi certain d'être humain ? S'enquit Akira, riant.

-Oui, j'aime… les humains, avec leurs avantages et leurs inconvénients…

-Tu m'en vois soulagé, Shirogane. Je te laisse donc aux bons soins d'Akira-kun, mon ami, les affaires n'attendent pas.

-Je comprends, Barman, rit Shirogane, je te laisse partir.

Le blanc bâilla en s'étalant sur le lit.

-Tu peux dormir, si tu veux, je reste là, lui dit Akira.

-D'accord, répondit Shirogane, avant de s'assoupir.

Nicolas « le barman » s'en retourna à son bar en taxi. Une fois à l'intérieur, il baissa les stores, desserra son nœud-papillon, posa sa canne contre le bar, retira son veston et se servit un whisky, qu'il but d'un trait.

Il se servit un deuxième verre, en but une gorgée, puis l'expression de son visage changea. Il resserra sa prise sur le verre, qu'il envoya voltigé à travers la pièce. La colère prit le pas sur lui et il explosa. Tout ce qui passait sous sa main, finissait renversé ou cassé en morceaux. La haine pouvait se lire sur son visage. Les yeux d'un blanc brumeux, Nicolas passa ses nerfs sur le mobilier autour de lui, les chaises et les tables étaient en suspension autour de lui, finissant éventrées.

Une fois le mobilier en miettes, le barman, Wagashima Shuichi de son vrai nom, se mit à frapper le mur jusqu'à y former des trous. Les mains en sang, il s'écroula au sol, des larmes de frustration coulant sur son visage. Il fit venir à lui la bouteille de Whisky intacte, on se demandait comment, puis la but.

C'est comme ça que le retrouva Kou. Celui-ci, comme à son habitude, venait picoler en discutant. C'est ainsi qu'il trouva bizarre que les stores du bar soient baissés. Bien sûr, il n'arrivait qu'en fin d'après-midi, mais quand même. Il passait toujours à la même heure et Shui était toujours là, à astiquer je ne sais quel verre. Alors, il s'approcha de plus près, ouvrit la porte et fut pris de stupeur. Le bar était sans dessus-dessous. Les meubles étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Il chercha son ami, qu'il trouva assis contre un mur, tout débraillé, la bouteille à la bouche. Il se précipita vers lui.

-Shui ?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ?

-Nicolas, lui répondit celui-ci hagard.

-Okay, Nicolas, dis-moi !

Le barman posa sa bouteille et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Shirogane, chuchota-t-il.

-Hein ?

-Shirogane est revenu.

-Il est revenu ? Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?

Nicolas lui raconta toute l'histoire, Kou eut la même réaction que lui. Il frappa le mur, puis attrapa la bouteille et en but quelques gorgées.

-Allez vieux, dit-il, on ne va pas se morfondre ici, plus longtemps ! Il faut se reprendre et on va commencer par soigner tes mains et te calmer. Shiro aura besoin de nous, en forme, pas de lavettes, okay ?

**A suivre…**


End file.
